Just Another Day At The Cafe
by lifehopehealthandwho
Summary: Joe Hardy has an interesting day at work.


A/N: This is a short story based upon a series I'm working on. For some background, Joe is attending college and working at a cafe.

* * *

"Hey, Joe."

Joe Hardy looked up from the sideboard he was wiping at the TMC Cafe. Even though he was working, Joe still frequently was able to talk to his friends. What Joe heard was definitely his brother's voice. What he found, however, was a long, giant, green figure approaching the metal-topped counter. Closer inspection revealed that it was, indeed, Frank Hardy, dressed up in...something.

"Joe, I have some important news to tell you," Frank announced, as he approached.

 _You've lost your sanity?_ Joe thought. Still, Frank sounded serious, so Joe just said, "Okay..."

"I've met someone, Joe. The love of my life." Without another word, Frank whipped an asparagus out of his pocket and began tenderly stroking it. "Meet Rosaline. We're going to get married. The wedding is next week. Isn't she just great Joe?

Joe stared at his brother in disbelief. "You're marrying a vegetable?" he asked blandly.

"She's an asparagus, Joe," Frank said defensively. "I don't go around calling Bess a 'human', now do I?"

"Pardon me," Joe said sardonically. "What did Callie have to say about all this?"

"Poor Callie," Frank said, shaking his head sadly. He looked across at his brother with real regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry things worked out this way for her. She's still having a really hard time accepting my choice. In fact, she thinks we're still together."

"Crazy," Joe deadpanned.

Frank turned his head back down to shoot a loving look at his truly unique fiancée. "Still, I knew that I had to follow my heart. We're going to meet her parents after this."

"And you got dressed for the occasion, right?" Joe asked, continuing to play along.

Frank smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. This will be the first time I've met them, so I want to make a good impression. We did kind of spring the wedding news on them."

Joe was going to make another comment, when the double glass doors of the cafe once again opened, and Johnson Ellis walked in. Johnson was one of Joe's friends. He was also a bona fide nut.

"Hey, guys," Johnson said cheerfully, as he strode up to the brothers. He took a curious look at Frank, who was back to smiling sweetly at Rosaline.

"Hmm," Johnson commented, before turning his attention to Joe. "Hey, Joe, do you mind if I change the radio station? I just requested a song, and it should be on any minute now."

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure. Be my guest. Frankie doesn't mind," he replied, referring to his boss, Frankie Curtis.

"Thanks," Johnson said, crossing over to where the radio controls were.

"What song did you request?" Frank asked, when Johnson returned.

Johnson grinned. "Have you heard of the song, 'Crying at the Discoteque' by Alcazar?"

"I love that song!" Frank enthused. "So does Rosaline, don't you Rosie?"

Johnson's grin widened. "This calls for a major celebration!"

Johnson clicked his fingers, and all the lights in the cafe suddenly went out. Joe watched in astonishment as the floor suddenly morphed into lit-up, multi-coloured checks. Everyone in the cafe stood up and waited while numerous lights and a giant disco ball were lowered from the ceiling. Right on cue, disco music suddenly blared from the radio's speakers and everyone got into formation. It was all Joe could do but stare as the cafe patrons started a flash dance routine on roller skates, led by Frank and Johnson. The group finished the routine by lining up in a conga line.

Johnson suddenly broke away from the line and skated up to Joe.

"Joe!" he exclaimed.

Joe's eyes suddenly snapped open. He looked around him and saw that he was in his own dorm room. Johnson Ellis was standing near him, an apologetic grin on his face.

"Sorry, kid, I did not mean to startle you. Bess let me in on her way out. I heard you muttering in here." Johnson's grin broadened. "Guess you were having a little chat in your beauty sleep."

"What are you doing here?" Joe said, rubbing his eyes, still trying to wake up.

"I was going to ask if you want to go to the new disco club across town. They are playing nu-disco numbers, including 'Crying at the Discoteque'."

A vision of the cafe flash mob swam before Joe's eyes. _Meh_ , he thought.

"Sure," Joe replied, with a shrug. Sometimes, you just had to go with it in this weird life.


End file.
